


Poke

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: "I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention"





	Poke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wheresarizona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresarizona/gifts).

Poke

xXx

Was it too much to ask for her SO to pay attention to her? Darcy didn’t think so, and yet, here she was spinning mindlessly around in an office chair, watching said SO tinker away at his suit and completely ignoring her. She wasn’t asking for anything extravagant. Just a little attention on her to cheer her up after a long and exhausting day.

“Tony.” she whined. He didn’t respond and she sighed, sinking further into her chair. And then it struck her, if he wasn’t going to pay attention to her, she would just have to make it impossible to ignore her. 

Tony was enjoying relative peace while he worked, until he felt and insistent poking against his bicep. He ignored it, focusing on the power coupling he was trying to rewire. He was almost done for the night, he just needed to finish this last bit. But the poking wouldn’t cease and soon it was joined by a voice. 

“Tony.” it said, and he’d know that voice anywhere. “Tony.” she repeated. He continued to work. “I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention.” 

Tony sighed, finally sitting up from his work. “You are very needy today.”

“I’m needy everyday.” she replied without missing a beat. “You’ve been working twelve hours straight and it’s late. So come to bed with me.” Tony hesitated. On the one hand she was right and following her could prove to be quite fun, but on the other hand, he was almost finished with his part and if he could just get it right the whole suit would come together in no time. “You and I both know that whatever your doing with that piece won’t be the end of it. You’ll finish and put it back and then find something else to work on. So what does it matter its now or if its later?” 

She had a point. “Please.” she continued. “I’m wearing that Ironman bra you bought me.” 

Tony smirked, quickly shutting down his work station. “Well why didn’t you say so in the first place?” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, more amused than annoyed and led the way back to their room. 


End file.
